happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lights, Camera, Cut!
Lights, Camera, Cut! is a fanon episode of Happ Tree Friends. In this episode, Trippy makes a movie with his friends. Roles Starring *Trippy Featuring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Drama *Robo Star *Superspeed *Flaky *Gutsy *Wooly *Howdy *Russell *Josh *Splendid *Flippy Appearances *Lumpy *Truffles *Generic Tree Friends Plot Trippy takes a walk towards the cinema to see a movie, when he sees a poster. It is for a movie-making contest and Trippy excitedly rushes off to make a movie of his own. Lammy and Mr. Pickles walk to the poster and also get the idea to make a movie themselves. Later in a field, film equipment is put up and director Trippy gathers some friends for the movie. Josh paints the background for the first scene and Trippy starts it off. Robo Star and Drama walk up and begin acting. But without a script, Robo Star stands confused, ruining the first take. In the second take, Drama acts like a Shakespearean actor. Many takes later, Russell barges into the scene, thinking it should be a pirate movie. Josh paints the background to look like the ocean. Howdy pushes Russell aside to make it a western, and Josh paints a desert. Howdy and Russell begin fighting, then Robo Star gets caught in the fight. Trippy cuts the scene again, only to accidentally cut off his fingers with his clapboard. His scream stops everyone, although Robo Star has been clobbered to a pulp and Josh's hard work is ruined. Trippy puts together a script and gives it to Wooly, who is unable to understand it. A stunt scene shows Flaky standing on top of a building (actually a tall pile of boxes), which the special effects manager Superspeed sets on fire. Flaky is forced to jump from the "building" and onto an inflatable castle below. She jumps off, but her quills pop the raft. The next actor, Gutsy, rides off into the air on his motorcycle. He passes through a firey hoop and is set aflame. Gutsy jumps off, only to splatter on the ground since the castle was popped. The flaming boxes topple over and crush Flaky. Superspeed hoses off the place, flooding it. Russell arrives in a boat to begin acting, but the scene is cut. Drama climbs on the boxes and rehearses Shakespearean quotes, only to catch fire. The film has been a total disaster so far, as several actors died, the scenes aren't going as planned, and Drama is injured and unable to act. Trippy sends out the remaining actors: Wooly, Howdy, Russell, and Flippy. When the first take begins, Howdy quickly turns it into a western movie and fires pistols, while Russell swordfights Superspeed. They used real weapons, not stage props, killing Josh and Superspeed, causing Flippy to flip out. As Flippy kills Howdy and Russell with their weapons, Trippy cries over his failed movie. Suddenly, Spendid emerges and challenges Flippy to a duel. Trippy gets aburst of confidence and shines his camera on the fight. That night at the movie cinema, everyone gathers for the premiere of Trippy's movie: Splendid vs. Flippy. The crowd applaudes and Lumpy awards Trippy with a trophy. But Flippy suddenly barges in with a stick of dynamite from the movie set. Splendid is too busy watching the movie to help them this time. The whole place collapses. Trippy emerges with his trophy, but is smashed by rubble. Mr. Pickles grabs the trophy then he and Lammy watch their movie, which basically shows a pickle in a jar. Splendid crawls out and watches the movie too, immediately crying tears of joy from the "masterpiece". Deaths #Robo Star is clobbered. #Gutsy splatters on the ground. #Flaky is crushed by boxes. #Russell slices Superspeed in half with his sword. #Josh is shot by Howdy. #Howdy and Russell are killed by Flippy with their weapons. #Drama, Wooly, Flippy, Lumpy, Truffles, and Generic Tree Friends die when the cinema collapses. #Trippy is crushed by rubble. Trivia *Truffles appears in the crowd, watching Trippy's movie. * This is the second time Howdy and Russell fight, after Breach Racket Blowout. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 25 Episodes